Révélations
by totallyGSR
Summary: Windows Cath/Greg et GSR.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic écrite dans le cadre d'un challenge WINDOWS, pour Cath-willows.**

* * *

**Révélations**

**Chapitre I : Petites cachotteries.**

Sara et Greg se trouvaient dans la salle des indices. Ils travaillent sur le meurtre d'une jeune fille dans son lycée. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il observait les photos, et les vêtements de la victime quand Greg reçut un coup de téléphone.

Greg : "Hey, tu vas bien ? .... non,.... attend je sors ..... Deux minutes !"

Il sortit de la salle, laissant Sara perplexe. Elle se demandait qui pouvait appeler Greg à trois heures du matin, et que ce soit si privé pour qu'il sorte de la pièce. Son petit frère de coeur lui cachait donc quelque chose !

Greg revint au bout de quinze minutes, le sourire aux lèvres. On aurait dit un gamin de dix sept ans qui venait de conclure pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Les yeux dans le vide, le teint rouge, un léger sourire coquin !

Sara : "Hey Greg, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Greg : "Mais rien !"

Sara : "Ne me mens pas ! Tu reçois un coup de téléphone à trois heures du matin, et en plus tu sors de la salle."

Greg : "C'était un appel privé mademoiselle !"

Sara : "Quoi ? Tu oses cacher des choses à ta soeur de coeur ?"

Greg : "Sara, Sara..."

Sara : "Ne prends pas cet air là avec moi ! Allez c'était qui ? Une fille ? Ah touché dans le mille vu la tête que tu tires !"

Greg : "Cela ne te regardes pas. Je t'ai demandé moi si tu voyais quelqu'un ?"

Sara : "Oui. " - _regardant sa montre_ - "Il y a de ça une heure !"

Greg : "Et que m'as tu répondu ?"

Sara (faisant la moue) : "Que ça ne te regardais pas !"

Greg : "Exactement. Le sujet est clos. Concentrons nous sur les preuves !"

Sara : "Tu étais plus drôle quand tu faisais ton gamin. Ta maturité soudaine, ne te réussis pas !"

Greg regarda Sara en rigolant, et se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller.

Greg : "Retirez tout de suite ce que vous venez de dire Mademoiselle Sidle !"

Ils rirent durant quelques minutes, quand ils furent surpris par le grand patron. En effet, après avoir entendu des bruits étranges, Grissom était sortit de son bureau se demandant ce qu'il se passait ! Les bruits l'avaient alors guidé vers la salle des indices, où il trouva Sara et Greg dans une position très compromettante.

Grissom : "Vous avez finit ! C'est un lieu de travail ici, pas une salle de jeux ou encore un baisodrome ! Greg levez vous tout de suite de Sara ! Et reprenez votre travail !"

Sans dire un mot de plus, il reprit la direction de son bureau.

_**- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop râlé là ! La tête de Greg ! Mais en même temps que faisait-il sur MA Sara ...-**_

Greg ne s'était pas fait prier ! Il s'était directement relevé et s'était remis à sa tâche. Il voyait en Grissom un patron, mais aussi un père, un mentor. Greg voulait passer pour le CSI parfait qui appliquait à la lettre les directives du patron qu'il admirait tant.

Sara quand a elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. En l'espace de quelques secondes elle avait assisté à la jalousie de Grissom et à l'air dépité de Greg, et pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu manquer ça.

Sara (rigolant) : "Greg ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne t'en veux pas !"

Greg (boudant) : "Ce n'est pas très drôle. Dès que je m'approche trop de toi j'ai le droit à une engueulade. Et puis c'est toi qui a commencé, pourquoi il ne te dis jamais rien à toi ?"

Sara : "Je ne sais pas Greg. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Allez pense à ta petite chérie, tu vas bientôt la revoir."

Le téléphone de Greg se remit à sonner. Il sortit de la salle et prit l'appel. Pendant ce temps, Sara prit la direction du bureau de Grissom. Elle se posta dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'observa un léger moment, puis le trouvant tellement désirable, elle se décida à entrer, fermant bien la porte derrière elle.

Sara : "La jalousie ne te vas pas mon coeur ! Mais j'admet y trouver un certain plaisir tout de même !"

Grissom : "Sara... mais..."

Sara : "Ne t'inquiète pas, Greg est au téléphone et la porte est fermée. Alors pourquoi as-tu haussé le ton ?"

Grissom : "Nous sommes ici dans un lieu de travail, je ne tolère pas que vous vous croyez dans une salle de jeux. Je suis superviseur, pas nourrice !"

Sara : "Chéri ! A d'autre s'il te plait. Greg ne faisait rien de mal !"

_**- Bien sûr il ne faisait rien de mal. Il te tripotait, allongé sur toi, mais il ne faisait rien de mal .... -**_

Grissom : "Il était un peu trop proche de toi à mon goût !"

_**-La jalousie lui va si bien ! Au moins je sais qu'il m'aime comme ça, lui qui peut être parfois si distant... -**_

Sara : "Je le savais, tu es jaloux ! Mais j'aime ça mon chéri !"

Grissom : "Et alors, je suis un être humain, j'ai le droit d'éprouver de la jalousie !"

Sara : "Gil ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est toi qui lutte contre tes sentiments pas moi !"

Grissom : "Ah oui je lutte contre mes sentiments ?"

Grissom se leva de sa chaise et contourna son bureau pour rejoindre Sara. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs secondes. Grissom maintenant Sara dans ses bras !

Grissom : "C'est bien parce qu'on est au travail sinon je t'aurais montré de suite que je ne lutte pas contre mes sentiments !"

Sara : "Seraient-ce des avances Docteur Grissom ? J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison !"

Grissom : "Oh moi aussi ma puce ! Allez va rejoindre Greg il va se demander où tu es ! On se voit toute à l'heure. Je t'aime Honey."

Sara : "Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange."

Sara quitta le bureau de son mari à regret et retrouva Greg dans le couloir qui raccrochait.

Sara : "Allez playboy, au boulot !"

Greg : "Tu étais où ?"

Sara : "Au toilette !"

_**- Elle se fout de moi, vu son sourire, elle sort du bureau de Grissom. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec ces deux là depuis un an, mais je crois que l'équipe risque d'être surprise. Enfin, du moment qu'il ne se doute pas pour nous deux .... -**_

Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leurs occupations. Rêvant pour l'un de retrouver son mari et pour l'autre sa petite amie !

_**- Si seulement Sara savait ! Elle serait vraiment surprise. Ainsi que tous les autres. Ils me prennent pour le petit benjamin, le gamin de servicen mais je suis un Homme, un vrai !-**_

_**- Si seulement l'équipe savait pour Gil et moi, se serait plus simple. Il n'aurait plus à être jaloux. La semaine dernière c'était de Nick, ce soir de Greg... -**_

_**- Bientôt un an ! Un an que je suis marié à la plus belle femme de la planète. Celle qui a su me changer, me rendre heureux. Elle m'aime comme je suis ! **__**Un an de bonheur a ses côtés. **- _

**A suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ;)**

* * *

****

**Chapitre II : Applications Psychodynamiques dans l'expertise légale.**

Trois jours étaient passés mais l'affaire de Sara et Greg n'avait toujours pas été résolue. Ils ont donc demandé de l'aide à Catherine !

Ils étaient tous les trois assis en salle de repos, faisant un briefing à Catherine.

Sara : "Alors voilà, Lisa Morrison, retrouvée morte dans sa chambre à l'internat, au lycée de Welforth."

Greg : "Apparemment elle aurait été violée et étranglée. Mais bien sûr le violeur a mis un préservatif et malheureusement on n'a pas relevé de liquide séminal."

Catherine : "Donc vous êtes bloqué. Je vois. Sara tu restes ici, Greg et moi on retourne au lycée."

Sara : "Quoi mais ... Pourquoi moi je reste ici ?"

Greg : "Allez Sara fait pas le bébé, tu vas nous aider en trouvant des indices."

Catherine et Greg ne laissèrent pas le temps à Sara de répliquer. Ils prirent leurs vestes et se rendirent sur le parking. Sara eu du mal à se remettre de ses émotions et après quelques minutes elle prit la direction de la salle des indices.

Greg : "Cath' tu y a été un peu fort là ! Tu veux qu'ils soupçonnent quelque chose ?"

Catherine : "Des fois j'ai bien envie qu'il le sache ! J'en ai marre de me cacher ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai pas le droit de t'aimer !"

Greg : "Ben ce n'est pas faux non plus ! Vingt années nous sépare, et puis on travaille dans la même équipe, et tu es un peu mon supérieur !"

Catherine : "Et alors ce n'est pas bien de coucher avec son patron ?"

Greg : "Hum, oh si très ! Surtout que celui-ci se révèle très doué. Et ce n'est pas gênant pour un patron de coucher avec un de ses subordonnés ?"

Catherine : "Au non, surtout quand derrière son masque de gamin se trouve un gentleman."

Greg : "Je t'aime ma puce !"

Catherine : "Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri."

---------------

Ils revinrent au laboratoire deux heures après, et demandèrent à Sara de les rejoindre en salle de repos. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé en attendant son arrivée.

Sara déambula dans les couloirs, prête à leur passer un savon pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle s'arrêtât net devant la porte quand elle entendit Greg parler à Catherine.

Greg : "Demain midi je t'emmène au resto tu verras !"

Catherine : "Je dois m'habiller comment ?"

Greg : "Chic, quelle question ! Toute à l'heure tu as bien dit que j'étais un gentleman !"

Catherine (souriant) : "Je crois que je regrette mes paroles !"

Greg : "Ah oui ? Ce soir je dors dans le canapé !"

Catherine : "Oh non mon chéri s'il te plait !"

Sara fut choquée de cette révélation soudaine.

_**- Comment ? Greg et Cath' ? Ensemble ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! -**_

Elle resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, voulant en savoir un peu plus sur cette relation, mais les deux amoureux ne parlaient plus et se dévoraient des yeux. Elle se décida à entrer dans la salle, voulant les déstabiliser.

Sara (souriante) : "Alors votre sortie était bien ?"

Greg (se levant du canapé) : "Hein, de quoi tu parles ?"

Sara : "Je me suis faite littéralement jetée toute à l'heure, donc je suppose qu'il y avait une bonne raison, non ?"

Greg : "Jetée... non...mais...."

Catherine : "Sara tu étais plus efficace ici ! Et puis je suis ton patron quand même !"

Sara : "Heu non, mon patron c'est Grissom !"

Catherine : "Ah oui, le grand Gil Grissom !"

Sara : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

Greg : "STOP les filles ! On se calme. Sara tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Sara : "Non ! Rien ! Et vous ?"

Greg : "On a parlait avec sa meilleure amie, apparemment elle se souvenait d'une chose importante. Lisa Morrison s'est faite agresser lors d'une soirée, par James Clifford, un garçon de sa classe."

Catherine : "Malheureusement pour nous, il a disparu depuis trois jours. Personne ne l'a vu !"

Sara : "En tout cas maintenant nous avons le suspect ! Je vais appeler Brass pour qu'il lance un avis de recherche !"

Sara sortit de la salle de repos pour téléphoner au capitaine Brass.

Greg : "Je crois qu'elle sait tout !"

Catherine : "Tu ne lui a rien dit j'espère ?"

Greg : "Cath, tu me sous-estime là ! Mais elle a très bien pu nous attendre toute à l'heure."

Catherine : "Ça on le saura très vite...."

Greg : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Catherine : "Elle va sûrement allez dans le bureau de Grissom pour tout lui dire !"

Greg : "Arrête Sara n'est pas comme çà !"

Catherine : "Tu sais, des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est d'elle que tu es amoureux."

Greg : "N'importe quoi ! Elle est ma soeur de coeur. Arrête de te faire des idées, tu es la seule femme qui compte dans mon coeur."

Catherine : "Si tu le dis !"

La fin du service se rapprochait. Greg et Catherine avaient demandé à partir plus tôt, il devait se reposer étant donné qu'ils allaient déjeuner au restaurant le lendemain.

Sara patientait dans la salle de repos depuis une heure, en attendant que Grissom finisse ses papiers. Elle lisait une revue scientifique : Applications Psycho dynamiques dans l'expertise légale, Grissom lui avait payé un abonnement à ce magasine, quand Brass pénétra dans la salle.

Brass : "Sara, on a retrouvé votre suspect. Tu pourras l'interroger demain. Tu es encore là ?"

Sara : "Hey génial. Oui j'attends Gil. Toujours dans sa paperasse."

Brass : "Je vois. Sinon ça se passe bien avec lui ?"

Sara : "Oh oui ! Tu sais, finalement il n'est pas si asocial que ça !"

Brass : "L'important c'est que tu sois heureuse. Bon je te laisse, je rentre me reposer un peu. A demain ! Bonne journée."

Sara : "Merci Jim. A toi aussi."

Elle reprit la lecture d'un article très fascinant : "L'altitude accroît le plaisir et intensifie la jouissance."

Elle se replongea dans ses pensées, revoyant la scène dans l'avion avec son mari.

Grissom entra dans la pièce. Il vit Sara, dans un fauteuil dos à la porte. Il se stoppa à l'entrée de la salle et la regarda. Il se doutait qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le bout de ses lèvres. Elle remuait la tête, quelques soupirs se faisaient entendre parfois. Elle était si ravissante. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque. Elle pencha la tête en arrière.

Grissom (chuchotant à son oreille) : "A quoi tu pensais mon coeur ?"

Sara (lui montrant le magasine) : "A ça !"

Grissom (souriant) : "Oh je vois. Très intéressant comme article."

Sara : "Extrêmement. Cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs."

Grissom : "Ah oui ? Ken Fuller ?"

Sara (se levant) : "Non. Gil Grissom !"

Ils se sourirent, puis ils prirent la direction du parking côte à côte. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et s'étalèrent sur leur lit quelques heures plus tard, épuisés.

**A suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre III : Quand la colombe et la cigogne se rencontrent. **

C'est vers 11h30 que Greg se réveilla aux côtés de Catherine. Il l'a regarda intensément, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

_**- Elle est magnifique ! Dire que j'ai passé des mois à rêver d'elle. Je suis fou amoureux. J'aimerais tant en parler à Sara, lui faire partager mon bonheur. -**_

Catherine émergea tout doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle adorait ces petits matins remplis de tendresse. Greg se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement.

Greg : "Bonjour princesse, bien dormi ?"

Catherine : "Bonjour. Un peu fatiguée car la nuit fut agitée et toi ?"

Greg : "Merveilleusement bien à tes côtés."

Catherine l'agrippa et Greg se retrouva sur elle. Ils s'embrassèrent, roulant l'un sur l'autre. Catherine se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante mais Greg la stoppa.

Greg : "Dis mon coeur je voulais te parler de quelque chose avant d'aller manger."

Catherine : "Oui ?"

Greg : "Je crois que Grissom et Sara, et bien... ils...ils sont ensemble."

Catherine : "Non c'est vrai ?"

Greg : "Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont changé tous les deux ? Depuis un an ?"

Catherine : "Si. Mais je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était les deux. Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai. Mais ça ferait un an qu'ils sont ensemble ? Et on aurait rien vu ?"

Greg : "Apparemment faut croire. Ça te dit d'en savoir plus ?"

Catherine : "Mais tu deviens un vrai fouineur toi !"

Greg (l'embrassant) : "Tu déteins sur moi."

-------------------------

Grissom et Sara se réveillèrent vers les 14h. Ce fut Sara qui se leva la première et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Grissom fut réveillé par les cris de Kalvin.

Sara : "Chéri, tu peux t'en occuper ? Je ne suis pas encore habillée."

Grissom se leva et passa la tête dans la salle de bain pour apercevoir sa femme.

Grissom : "Hum, c'est vrai ça !"

Sara : "Gil ! Le petit pleure."

Grissom : "Toujours au mauvais moment qu'il se manifeste celui là."

Sara : "Gil ! "

Grissom : "C'est bon j'y vais. Heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas souvent !"

Grissom sortit de la chambre en caleçon, et se dirigea au fond du couloir pour aller chercher le petit. Il arriva au dessus du berceau. Le petit ange jouait avec ses doudous. Il était si mignon. Sauf quand il pleurait. En voyant Grissom penché au dessus de lui, il se mit à gazouiller. Il avait des cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus de Grissom.

Le scientifique le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour préparer son biberon. Une fois préparé, il se dirigea dans le salon et prit place sur le canapé, posant le petit aux creux de ses bras.

Sara sortit de la salle de bain, et rejoignit Grissom dans le salon. Elle les regardait tous les deux avec amour et tendresse.

_**- Il est si craquant avec un bébé.. Dire que dans 8 mois on aura le nôtre.-**_

Grissom se sentit épié. Il regarda Sara et lui adressa un sourire.

Grissom : "Honey, je te promets qu'un jour on aura le notre."

Sara : "On l'a déjà mon ange."

Grissom ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Sara. Il reporta son attention sur le petit Kalvin. Puis l'information étant montée dans son cerveau, il regarde Sara, l'air ahuri.

_**- Comment ça on l'a déjà. Sara...elle est... on va... je vais...-**_

Sara : "Oui mon chéri, je suis enceinte."

Grissom : "Sara ! Mais c'est formidable. Depuis combien de temps ?"

Sara : "Un mois."

_**- Il accepte ce bébé ! Je pensais qu'il allait me dire qu'il était trop vieux, qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant... -**_

Sous le coup de l'émotion Sara se mit à pleurer. Grissom était perdu. Kalvin s'arrêtât de téter, alors le scientifique le mit dans le transat situé à côté du canapé. Il se retourna vers Sara et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur les tempes pour sécher ses larmes.

Grissom : "Ma puce, pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est formidable ! On va être parents ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire mon coeur. Je t'aime."

Sara : "Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si heureux. J'ai eu peur. Je pensais que tu allais me dire que tu étais trop vieux, que tu n'en voulais pas."

Grissom : "Je pense que je suis trop vieux. Mais ce sera une partie de nous deux, de notre amour l'un envers l'autre. Je suis si heureux Sara."

Sara : "Moi aussi. Mais il va falloir le dire à l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelques mois ça se verra."

Grissom : "Je sais mon ange. Laisse nous un peu de temps, on leur dira tout la semaine prochaine."

Grissom embrassa Sara. Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser, mais furent vite rappeler par les cris de Kalvin.

Grissom : "Argh, je le hais ce petit. Toujours à nous embêter au mauvais moment."

Sara : "Gil, c'est ton neveu tout de même."

Grissom : "Ma soeur aurait pu y penser plutôt avant d'avoir un bébé à 21 ans*. Maintenant, on doit faire la nourrice quand elle sort avec ses amis."

Sara : "C'est la jeunesse mon coeur."

Grissom : "Quand tu dis ça j'ai l'impression d'être un retraité."

Sara (rigolant) : "Tu n'en es pas loin !"

Grissom : "Tu vas voir toi !"

-------------------------------

Greg et Catherine étaient au restaurant. Il l'avait emmené dans un merveilleux endroit, loin des casinos et de la routine. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, tout en oubliant les plats dressés devant eux.

Greg : "Catherine, je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Tu m'as totalement changé. Je suis un nouvel homme, et je t'en remercie ma chérie."

Catherine : "Greg, ça me fait chaud au coeur ce que tu me dis. Tu sais, au début je te prenais vraiment pour le gamin, le clown de service. Mais tu es si séduisant. Je ne regrette pas d'être tombée dans tes bras."

_**- Allez lance toi Greg, c'est le bon moment. Restaurant, lumière tamisée, la plus belle femme du monde en face de toi.... Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes... Lance toi ! -**_

Greg (s'agenouillant) : "Catherine Willows, 6 mois que vous partagez ma vie, 3 mois que vous vivez chez moi. A vos côtés je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. S'il vous plait, acceptez moi comme époux. Je t'aime."

_**- Quoi ? Une demande en mariage ? Il est si craquant agenouillé au sol, en bon prince charmant. Ou là, vu sa tête il a peur de ma réponse. Je vais arrêter de le faire patienter. Je suis folle amoureuse. -**_

Catherine : "Oh, Greg. C'est... Oui ! Je dis Oui !"

_**-Oui ? Elle a dit OUI ? -**_

Greg (se relevant) : "C'est vrai ?"

Catherine : "Ba oui gros bêta ! Je t'aime Greg. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, et puis Lindsay t'adore aussi. Donc oui, je veux devenir ta femme."

Greg : "Merci ma chérie, je t'aime. Mais il va falloir qu'on mette au courant l'équipe."

Catherine : "Oui je sais. Laissons nous un peu de temps. On leur annoncera la semaine prochaine."

Greg : "Ça me fait peur. Que vont-ils penser ?"

Catherine : "On s'en fout des autres mon chéri. On s'aime c'est le principal."

--------------------------------

Le service débuta à minuit. Grissom était dans son bureau, cherchant les affaires pour la nuit. Sara était en salle de repos, discutant avec Nick et Warrick qui revenait d'une enquête extérieure à quelques kilomètres de Vegas. Bien sûr leur sujet de conversation fut le nouveau comportement de Greg et ses coups de fils discrets.

Catherine et Greg arrivèrent séparément sur le parking. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Ils allaient devenir mari et femme.

Grissom repensait à cette journée. Il allait devenir papa. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Jim.

**A suivre ...**

**N/A : *Je sais que 21 ans c'est jeune pour la soeur de Grissom !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

**Je tiens à remercier maman diddou, sidle13, ma fan number one, SydneyWeaver, milou6820, Abou, pitchoungirl, et enfin maCAdame (dont les reviews me font toujours sourire) pour vos commentaires, qui me touchent vraiment !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IV: Révélations. **

La semaine était passée vite. Le suspect de Lisa Morrison avait été retrouvé à Los Angeles. Il avait tout de suite avoué lors de son interpellation.

Il était 20h, et les experts étaient tous réunis en salle de repos. Nick et Warrick se faisait une partie de jeux vidéos. Greg et Catherine étaient assis sur le canapé, se mangeant du regard, ils avaient décidé d'informer l'équipe de leur relation et du futur mariage ce soir. Il ne manquait plus que Grissom et Sara.

Effectivement, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau de celui-ci avec Brass.

Brass : "Alors comme ça tu es enceinte Sara. Mais c'est formidable."

Sara (rougissant) : "Merci Jim !"

Brass : "Et toi futur papa ? Tu digères la nouvelle ?"

Grissom : "Et comment ! C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Enfin ça et Sara bien sûr."

Brass : "Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques années..."

Sara/Grissom : "Tu ne l'aurais pas cru !"

Ils rigolèrent quelques minutes tous les trois. Brass était vraiment heureux pour ses deux amis. L'une avait enfin ce qu'elle désirait tant depuis des années, et l'autre avait totalement changé.

Brass : "Vous allez devoir l'annoncer à tout l'équipe !"

Grissom : "On compte le faire ce soir."

Sara : "Oui car d'ici un ou deux mois tout le monde va s'en apercevoir, alors autant leur dire maintenant."

Brass : "Vous savez qu'ils risque d'être choqués. Ce soir ils vont apprendre votre relation, mais aussi votre mariage et la grossesse de Sara."

Grissom : "Merci de nous mettre la pression Jim ! Allez on y va."

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau de Grissom et se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos où l'équipe patientait. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Catherine et Greg se levèrent immédiatement. D'un coup, deux voix se firent entendre.

Catherine/Grissom : "J'ai quelque chose à vous dire..."

Catherine/Grissom (se retournant respectivement vers Greg et Sara) : "Enfin on a quelque chose à vous dire."

Nick et Warrick explosèrent de rire. Sara et Greg se mirent à rougir. Grissom haussa les sourcils interrogeant Catherine. Et Brass resta en retrait.

Nick : "Calmez vous ! Ça en fait des nouvelles pour ce soir !"

Grissom : "Catherine vous vouliez dire ?"

Catherine : "Euh...non... vous d'abord chef !"

Grissom (prenant la main de Sara) : "Voilà ce que nous allons vous annoncer risque d'être un choc !"

Warrick : "Vous avez enfin décidé de lever votre tête du microscope patron ?"

Grissom : "Mieux que ça. Voilà, Sara et moi sommes en couple depuis un an et demi."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux deux.

Nick : "Un an et demi ? "

Greg : "C'est pas possible, on a rien vu !"

Catherine : "Un an et demi ? Ensemble ?"

Sara : "Hum.. Ce n'est pas tout. Gil et moi, nous sommes marié depuis un an."

Leurs amis n'en revenaient pas. Nick et Warrick se regardèrent tour à tour ahurie. Catherine pris place sur le canapé, croyant que son coeur allait lâcher. Greg sourit à Sara.

_**- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Ah ma petite Sara... Je suis heureux pour toi !-**_

Warrick (bégayant) : "Vous... vous...vous êtes..."

Greg : "Mariés ! Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous.."

Grissom : "Hum.. Ce n'est pas encore finit."

Catherine : "QUOI ? Maintenant vous allez nous annoncer que vous êtes parents ?"

Sara : "A vrai dire .... Heu .... Futur parents !"

Greg : "Quoi ? Sara tu es enceinte ?"

Sara : "Oui, d'un mois exactement. On tenait à vous le dire maintenant."

Warrick : "C'est vrai qu'au bout d'un an et demi..."

Grissom : "Nous sommes désolés. On ne voulait rien vous dire. Vous connaissez le règlement, et on ne voulait pas vous obliger à mentir pour nous."

Nick : "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?"

Sara : "Et bien, je vais aller parler à Ecklie pour lui demander de me transférer dans l'équipe de jour. Avec un enfant, il va falloir que je change mes horaires de travail."

Grissom : "Et je compte déposer ma démission. Je ne pourrais plus travailler de nuit non plus, et je ne serais pas accepté dans l'équipe de jour si Sara y travaille. Je pense que je vais devenir professeur."

Nick : "De quoi ? C'est insensé !"

Warrick : "On ne peut pas vous laissez faire ça ! On va changer le règlement. Et moi je demande ma mutation dans l'équipe de jour."

Greg : "Moi aussi !"

Nick : "De même. Vous pensiez pouvoir vous débarrasser de nous ?"

Catherine : "Je suis ! Félicitations a vous !"

Sara : "Merci, ça nous touche !"

Grissom : "Catherine ? Vous ne deviez pas nous dire quelque chose ?"

Catherine baissa la tête et se tourna vers Greg. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se leva et ils avancèrent main dans la main au centre de la pièce.

Greg : "En fait, nous aussi on a quelque chose à vous annoncer."

Nick : "Oh, vous allez aussi nous sortir que vous êtes mariés et que Catherine est enceinte ? Nulle comme blague !"

Greg : "Et bien.."

Catherine : "En fait Nick, tu as partiellement raison."

Nick (s'étranglant) : "Hein... de quoi ?"

Greg : "Catherine et moi sommes ensemble depuis 6 mois, et je l'ai demandé en mariage la semaine dernière."

Catherine : "Et j'ai dit oui. Mais j'ai une autre annonce à faire."

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle la dévisageant. Greg commença à paniquer, mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire de plus ?

Catherine : "Voilà, je suis enceinte aussi ! D'un mois et demi."

Greg : "Quoi...Je vais... Moi... Je vais..."

Sara (rigolant) : "Oui Greg, apparemment tu vas être papa. Maintenant je sais enfin qui est la femme mystérieuse qui t'appelait tous les soirs."

Nick : "Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ce soir !"

Warrick : "Euh tant qu'on y est j'ai quelque chose à ajouter !"

Tout le monde se pétrifia. D'abord l'annonce de Grissom et Sara, puis celle de Catherine et Greg, et maintenant Warrick.

Warrick (explosant de rire) : "Hey, me regardez pas comme ça, je suis pas enceint ! Non voilà, Nick je t'aime depuis toujours !"

Nick fit une mine boudeuse très particulière, ce qui provoqua une crise de fous rire de la part de tout le monde. Warrick lui adressa un clin d'oeil et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Nick fit un bond en arrière pour s'écarter de lui.

Nick : "Beurk, ne me touches pas ! Traître !"

Warrick : "Hey je rigole vieux frère. Tu n'es pas mon genre du tout !"

Sara s'approcha de Warrick et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Sara : "T'es vraiment trop con toi !"

Warrick (enlaçant Sara) : "Félicitations princesse. Je te préviens je veux être tonton de nombreux petits."

Sara (adressant un clin d'oeil à Grissom) : "C'est à lui qu'il faut demander."

Grissom : "Alors Catherine, petite cachottière."

Catherine : "C'est vous qui dites ça chef ! Un an et demi, un mariage et un bébé. Je crois que l'on devrait tous se remettre à niveau ici pour n'avoir rien vu !"

Grissom : " Catherine, le plus terrible secret de ce monde serait qu'il n'y ait aucun secret."

**Fin.**

**N/A : Je vous pose l'épilogue demain ;)**


	5. Epilogue

**Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu cette (petite) fic. Un ENORME merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews ;)**

**X0 X0 **

**

* * *

**

**Épilogue****.**

Sara (criant) : "Lucas Grissom, tu viens ici tout de suite !"

Math : "Oula maman est en colère après toi !"

Lucas : "Ferme là toi ! J'arrive maman !"

Sara (criant) : "Gil ! Viens ici s'il te plait."

Grissom : "Oula fiston, je crois qu'on va se prendre un savon ! Allons-y vite."

Grissom et Lucas se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Sara dans la maison. Ce n'était pas le jour à attirer ses foudres.

Sara : "Ah enfin ! Lucas tu n'es toujours pas prêt, on doit être chez Catherine dans vingt minutes. Dépêche toi d'aller te préparer, je passe dans dix minutes."

Grissom : "Chérie calme toi ! On sera à l'heure !"

Sara : "Oh tu crois ? Lucas n'est pas prêt, toi tu t'amuses à jouer avec Math dans le jardin alors que vous êtes en costume, et je dois m'occuper de moi et de Haley ! Mais tu ne viendrais pas m'aider hein ?"

Grissom : "Ma chérie calme toi. Je vais m'occuper de Haley. Quand à Lucas il est grand, il a 13 ans maintenant. Et je vais dire à Math de regarder la télé."

Sara : "Merci mon coeur. Désolée d'avoir crié. Je t'aime."

Grissom : "Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange."

--------------------------

Greg (criant) : "Elysa et Eric Sanders !"

Elysa : "Oula papa est en colère ! On va se faire engueuler. Appelle maman !"

Eric (criant) : "Maman ! Maman !"

Greg : "Eric, arrête d'appeler ta mère ! Venez me voir tous les deux bande de petits monstres !"

Elysa et Eric descendirent de leurs chambres pour rejoindre leur père dans la cuisine. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce tête baissé.

Greg : "Qui est venu manger une part de gâteau ?"

Elysa : "C'est lui papa !"

Greg : "Elysa, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les enfants qui caftent ! Il devait se dénoncer tout seul !" - se tournant vers Eric - "Alors, tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?"

Eric : "Il avait l'air vraiment bon !"

Greg : "Tu as vraiment de la chance que nous recevons des invités pour l'anniversaire de maman, sinon tu étais puni. Je tiens à te prévenir, je sais qu'avec tes cousins Math et Lucas vous aimez bien jouer au foot. Attention, je ne veux pas de carreaux cassés cette fois-ci !"

Eric : "Oui papa !"

Greg (ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils) : "Très bien. Monte finir de te préparer."

Eric (se recoiffant) : "Hey, c'est bon j'ai plus 10 ans."

Greg (pour lui même) : "Oh non, tu en as 13 maintenant ! Que le temps passe vite !"

Fin.


End file.
